As Long As You Love Me
by foreverforks
Summary: The war has ended. Draco Malfoy has nothing left. Hermione Granger offers him her friendship. Will it last? Will it become something more? i suppose this should be rated K , but I rated it T just to be sure.
1. The Beginning

**AU:** So… This is my first fanfiction _ever _so please; I would love some criticism here. Please do review! I am begging you to do so… :D Please?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter Series or characters in anyway. They are all J.K. Rowling's. Please get that. I do not want to be sued. Or tracked by the FBI or something.

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

**Draco POV**

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Those were the words that ended the war. Cheers erupted from all sides at Voldemort's death. Lord Voldemort was a Dark Wizard that ruled for decades. All of England—no, the entire world feared him. Then. But, now that he was there on the floor, lying, dead and gone, no one could be stupid enough to feel the same. I didn't bother to join in with the cheers—People would just think I was crazy.

I made my way through the eccentric crowd. I had no business here. I had no business anywhere. My parents are dead. My friends are dead. My relatives are all dead. Well, maybe not. I still have Aunt Andromeda, but I never really knew her. All I have left is my riches. I don't really care about that. They mean nothing to me. Maybe I should just kill myself or something. I was pulled back to Earth when I felt warmth on my shoulder. I turned around to see who this bloody person was, hand on wand just in case this person thought I was an escaping Death Eater like my bloody parents—that I hadn't turned traitor and became a spy for Dumbledore's stupid Order last year, ever since the command to kill him came out of Voldemort's mouth. When I recognized the person who stopped me, I realized that my caution was unnecessary, for she knew what I had been for the past two years.

"Granger?" I muttered in surprise. I was surprised because she looked so beautiful at that moment. Her bushy brown hair was as bushy as ever but it only added to her beauty. She was glowing, as all the happiness in the world was bubbling inside her. Her skin wasn't the deathly pale that was when she was being tortured by my dear Aunt Bellatrix. It was a beautiful pale—translucent, I guess and it clashed beautifully with her clothes. The only hint of color was a healthy red on her cheeks. Her hazel brown eyes held warmth that I have never seen before. Her smile—oh, her smile was the best of all! Her lips were delicately curved up into a dazzling smile. She was astounding—so astounding that all the other faces seemed like vague blurs running past me.

"Draco! Thank Merlin I found you! Thanks, by the way, for that stunner you sent towards Dolohov! It helped me so much!" Hermione fussed. "What are you doing down here? Why aren't you celebrating along with the others?"

I just stared at her in shock for a second. A second; it took me that long to recover. Malfoys don't just gape at people.

"Er… You're Welcome?" that was more of a question. "Why do you care?" I suddenly blurted out. I instantly regretted it. Her hazel brown eyes filled with tears, though they didn't spill. Even though she was a muggleborn, I didn't want to hurt her. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?" I added slowly.

Now, it was her turn to stare at me in shock, though I didn't know why she did so.

"I-I don't hate you. And I—I just wanted t-to, you know—to start over again as, you know—as friends." She said. Tears were starting to spill now, accompanied by sobs.

"Shh. No— Shh. Don't cry now! It's alright! I accept, alright? I accept! We're going to be friends already! Just stop crying!" I said desperately. Though it was clearly unlike me, I put my arms gently around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. She said no words as she struggled to control herself. Her tears and sobs subsided after a short time, after which left obvious wetness on Draco's clothed chest. Then she finally spoke.

"So… we're friends now, then?" she asked with a small voice.

I nodded once and said, "Yes, I suppose so."

She pulled away from my embrace but held on to my arms.

"Good." she exclaimed. "Sorry about that breakdown. I was just really… overwhelmed with emotion." She grinned widely at me, showing a perfect set of teeth.

"It's alright. I understand." I murmured. She still looked so beautiful, even with the tear tracks evident on her face.

She smiled and said "Now, come on! The first thing we do as friends is to go and look for our other friends and make sure they're all right!"

I didn't process her word at the exact moment that they reached me; I was still marveling at her beauty and our new friendship. I let her lead me into Hogwarts and only when we reached the doors leading to the Great Hall did I realize what she said.

"Wait, Granger—wha--?" I started.

"Hermione." she interrupted me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Call me Hermione." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, alright, then. Er—Hermione, I—uh, what d—what d'you mean _our _other friends?" I continued.

"Our friends! Ron and Ginny and Harry and Neville—well, you get the point." She beamed at me.

"But— come on, Hermione! They won't forgive me—especially that little boyfriend of yours!" I finished quietly.

"What boyfriend? What do y—what, Ron?" she said, amused. I just nodded at her.

"Ron is _not _my boyfriend. He's dating Lavender. Oh, you know, Lavender Brown? Don't tell me you didn't notice? They snogged each other a while ago as soon as Voldemort dropped dead! They were practically all around each other!" Her tinkling laughter was musical. "Besides, Harry and Ginny have forgiven you already and I'm sure the others are ready to do so too!" she added.

"Are you kidding me? Potter and Weaselette, forgive me? After everything? I don't even believe I'm having a decent conversation with you!" I said. She must have seen the pain and confusion in my eyes, even though I fought to keep a stern and hard expression, for she tightened her hold on my arms and shook me.

"_Harry_ and _Ginny _have forgiven you! I'm serious! They know you want a shot at this, Draco—peace! They're—we're giving it to you. Aren't you supposed to be happy? Join me, Draco." She told me. Her voice was my heaven. Perhaps 'heaven' is too high a word. Indulgence, maybe? I would do anything to hear her voice. Hmm. I suppose that was why I always insulted her—to hear her voice. Now that I think of it, I always was left in bliss after I would talk to her—argument or not.

I must have zoned out or stared out into space for she suddenly poked me and said "Draco? DRaco! Are you still there?" followed by her wonderful laughter.

I meant to argue some more, but all that came out of my mouth was a dreamy "I—yeah, come on then." She laughed once again.

She laced her arm with mine and led the way to find our 'friends' while she chattered on about how brave the house elves were during the final battle. And I, Draco Malfoy, the only Malfoy left of this generation, just stared at her. In admiration.

**AU: **So, there it is. Chapter 1! Please review! I think it's crappy. I hate myself.


	2. A Complication

**AU: **So, this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy. Originally, Ron was supposed to be nice. But I decided I wanted him not to be nice. Besides, my first idea was really crappy. I had no way to end it. Please review! I really need review because I need your criticisms. Do you think it's crappy? Do you think I have too many errors? Please, please review!

Thank you, by the way for those that reviewed and put this on story alert. I appreciate it. I don't really know if this chapter is good… so I'll make sure the next one is better!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way. It's all J.K. Rowling's. I repeat, I do not want to be sued.

**As Long As You Love Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione POV**

"Ginny! Over here, Ginny!" I bellowed.

Ginny looked our way and sent us a weak smile. She wasn't surprised that I had Draco with me, nor with the fact that my arm was entwined with his. She was the first and only one I told about my attraction towards Draco during 5th year. I figured I should tell her because she was my only girl best friend. She didn't really believe me the first time I told her—thought I was joking around or something. Well, I wasn't. She was eventually convinced after she saw me making furtive glances at him while I was supposed to be studying for my O.W.L.s, which was unusual of me. I don't really do that, especially while _studying_. I didn't even do that with Viktor.

I pulled Draco along with me to walk towards Ginny.

"Hello, Hermione… Draco," she greeted. She had been crying. The tear tracks made it obvious. Oh, and the reddened eyes did too.

"Hi," Draco said awkwardly.

"So, Ginny, how've you been? Has Ron come back from Lavender yet?" I joked naturally.

"Well, I suppose this is the worst I could experience. We're really going to miss F-Fre—him. Oh, and Ron still hasn't come back from snogging, if that's what you mean," she said with a laugh.

I put a hand on her shoulder, so as to comfort her. I had no words to say. I never lost family before. I really pity Ginny, not that I'd tell her so. Ginny did not like to be pitied. She didn't want to seem weak in front of everyone. Suddenly, Draco spoke.

"You'll get over it in time. Oh, you know that Muggle saying—time heals all wounds? Well, it's actually true. I understand your problem," he said. He hesitated, then added "I experienced that three years ago, when Voldemort called my parents to their first meeting after he acquired a body. I lost them then. It was never the same again. I held on to them, but I realized that I should just let them go during my 6th year. They were never going to change," with a small smile.

Silence met his statement. We were shocked with what Draco had shared. He always seemed like this dirty rich prat who worshipped his Death Eater parents. Everyone would think that, hearing him say 'Father this' and 'Father that' is enough evidence. Well… that's what we thought.

"But you worshipped your parents!" Ginny blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth after she said those words.

"Sorry," she added sheepishly.

"It's alright. I suppose you should be curious," Draco exclaimed with a huge grin. "I didn't _worship_ them. Well, I guess I did … but I was only preten—" Draco was cut off by Ron bellowing his sister's name while towing Lavender Brown, his girlfriend.

"Oh, hello, Ron." Ginny muttered, frowning. Ginny wasn't happy with Lavender, you see. She says that Lavender's too girly for her taste. Ginny keeps bugging me about Ron. She keeps telling me that I'd be good for Ron—before I found out about I liked Draco, that is. Many other people tell me that too. They don't understand. They think that Ron and I look great together, I don't. They think that just because we always bicker, we already like each other, I don't. They think that just because we've been friends since forever, we should end up together, well, I don't. It's pretty annoying, especially with the blushes they cause, but after a few years, I eventually got used to them.

"Hey, Ginny. Hey, Hermione. How's it going?" he said with what he thought was his most charming smile. I can't believe girls fall for that smile! He didn't seem to notice Draco alongside me. His eyes somehow managed to skip him.

"Hello, Ron, Lavender! Oh, everything's just fine! Hermione, Draco and I were just talking about some happy stuff!" Ginny said in a faked sweet voice while she glowered at Ron. Ron's eyes widened at Draco's name and when his eyes found Draco, they widened even more. His eyes widened _more_ as I never thought possible as he saw my arm entwined with Draco's. Typical Ron.

"Malfoy? What's he doing here?" Ron exclaimed. He seemed confused. And hostile. And fuming, Fuming? Why should _he _be fuming? Aren't _we _supposed to be fuming? Seeing as he's just enjoying himself while we grieve for his dead brother?

"He's he—" Ginny started furiously, but I cut her off.

"_Draco_ is here because I invited him to come with me. He just spoke some words of wisdom to Ginny just before you interrupted. As much as you'll be surprised, he actually made some sense and showed that he understands and empathizes with Ginny, unlike _you_!" I told him. I glared at him, furious. I couldn't control myself anymore. How can he be so _carefree _when he just lost so many friends? To see him smiling… Gah!

"What d'yo—" Ron was cut off by Lavender. I was actually surprised she would speak up. She didn't really make much sense to speak.

"You're just jealous 'cause Ron likes me, not you!" she sneered. I was right. She didn't make much sense.

"What? I don't bloody care about you bloody relationship with Ron! All I'm saying is that Draco can make Ginny feel better than her own brother! It's just too absurd!" I yelled, frustrated.

"That was quite childish of you to say, Brown; even more than usual. Why would Hermione be jealous of _you_?" Draco scoffed. Even if he was supposed to be the subject of the argument, he was pretty much forgotten.

Lavender just looked shocked at his statement.

"So, you're on first name basis now, are you? What is your _problem_, Malfoy?" Ron yelled. Everyone near us in the Great Hall was looking our way. I didn't care. I had to defend Draco. I liked him that much.

"Draco has no problem, Ronald! What's your problem? Why can't you just get our point and leave?" I bellowed. We were so immersed in our argument that we didn't notice Harry coming our way.

"Ron! Would you just stop? Why are you so hostile to Draco? He isn't doing anything to you?" Harry exclaimed. For a second, Ron looked relieved to see Harry there, and then he became enraged as he processed what Harry had said.

"Harry! This is ridiculous! So, you're all siding with Malfoy now? Malfoy, of all people! He's a Death Eater!" he said. Draco stiffened beside me. I know that the words Ron had said stung. The entire Great Hall was filled with an anticipating silence now.

"Maybe I am siding with him! Besides, he isn't a Death Eater. In case you were oblivious to the fact, he was a spy for the Order, the same way Sna—Severus was! If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead!" Harry bellowed.

Ron didn't have anything to say to that and instead of realizing his fault, he turned and walked away, towing his little girlfriend, both shaking from anger.

**AU: **Okay, so this is slightly longer than the first chapter. I decided to continue it because I wanted to know what will happen. I also wanted to share it with others. I think that I'll start on a one shot tomorrow; preferably not the Ron/Hermione one. First of all, I'm still figuring out my plot for that. Second, it would take out my concentration on Ron being bad. :D I think it'll be Cedric/Hermione. Yeah, I know. Go with the extreme far-fetched stories. Well, that's just the way I roll! Please, please review! Please!


End file.
